I'll Show You
by JARESAFAN
Summary: Theresa LopezFitzgerald has struggled with love, and thinking that there’s no one else for her since Ethan married Gwen. But will a newcomer to Harmony come and sweep her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm new at writing Passions Fanfics. But I've been watching it since it first came on. And since James Stevenson will be playing Jared Casey as a new love interest for Theresa, I figured I would write this story, as the way I think it will start. I hope you like it.**

Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has struggled with love, and thinking that there's no one else for her, since Ethan married Gwen. But will a newcomer to Harmony come and sweep her off her feet?

Characters: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Jared Casey, Ethan Winthrop, Gwen Hotchkiss, Fancy Crane, Noah Bennett, and some others that will appear throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story, they belong to themselves.

* * *

**I'll Show You: **Part 1

"Theresa, not again." Ethan Winthrop groaned into the phone.

"Please, Ethan. This is the perfect job for you."

"No, it's the perfect opportunity for you to try to seduce me again."

"No it's not. Is it really that hard to believe that I actually want to give you a job at Crane Industries out of the goodness of my heart?" She asked looking over a job application in front of her, as she read it over she noticed the name _Jared Casey_.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"But Ethan…" Theresa was cut off by the secretary opening her office door.

"Um… excuse me Mrs. Crane, but Mr. Jared Casey is here."

"Ethan, I have to go. But we're not through talking about this. Bye." Theresa said hanging up the phone. "Send him in." She said sighing, as she ran a perfectly manicured hand through her hair in frustration.

Just then the door opened and in walked a man with short dark hair, dark eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Hi, I'm Jared Casey. I'm here about the job for an assistant, Mrs. Crane." He said extending his hand for Theresa to shake.

"Theresa." She corrected. "Not Mrs. Crane." She said shaking his hand.

"Okay, _Theresa_. It's nice to meet you." He said smiling.

Theresa couldn't help but smile back. She couldn't resist the twinkle in his eyes when he smiled.

"Um… okay, so let's get to the interview." She said breaking eyes contact with him.

"Okay." He said sitting down in the leather chair in front of Theresa's desk.

"Do you have any previous experience in being an assistant?" She asked.

"Well, when I was five I was an assistant to my friend Clyde." He said laughing a little.

Theresa giggled. "Clyde?"

"Yeah, he was an awesome boss, and imaginary friend." Theresa laughed even more. This guy was hilarious. "But, if you're talking seriously, then no, I don't have any previous experience."

Theresa calmed herself before speaking. "Okay." Suddenly the secretary walked in again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. Crane, but Fancy is here, and she seems upset."

"Send her in." Theresa said standing up.

When Fancy walked in she was crying. "Theresa, I can't believe…" She stopped talking when she noticed Jared sitting in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I…I didn't know you were busy. I'll go." Fancy said as she turned to leave.

"Fancy, don't go. Stay." Theresa said stopping her. She turned to Jared and smiled. "Can you please come back later, around like 5:00, please?"

"Yeah, no problem." He said getting up and walking toward the door. "Nice to meet you, _Theresa_." He said smiling, as he walked out.

Theresa turned to Fancy and sat next to her on the leather couch. "What's wrong?"

Fancy wiped a few tears from her eyes, and spoke. "Noah… you know how me and him had gotten back together last month, right?" Theresa nodded her head and Fancy continued. "Well, I came home today and caught him in bed with Maya." Fancy said crying more.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Fancy. I can't believe he did that." Theresa said sympathetically. "How about we have a girls night tonight?" Theresa suggested.

"What?" Fancy asked.

"A girls night. It'll be me and you. And we can invite Kay, Jessica, and Paloma. We'll eat ice cream until we puke, we'll eat our way in potato chips, we'll rant about our sucky love lives, It'll be fun. I promise."

Fancy sighed. "Under one condition."

"Okay, what?"

"No male strippers." Fancy warned.

Theresa laughed and agreed. "I promise, no male strippers."

"Okay, then I'm in."

**A/N: So, what did you think of the first chapter? Did you like it, or hate it? Should I continue? Review PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them. Also, I just want to warn you, if any of you are Gwen fans and don't like when people bash her, then don't read this story, because believe me when I say there will be a lot of it.  
****

* * *

****I'll Show You:** Part 2

It was 4:55 and Theresa was sitting in her office waiting for Jared to come back so they could continue the interview. Fancy had left an hour ago to see Kay and Fox and see how they were.

Theresa sighed as she looked at her wristwatch for the sixth time. She was tired of working, all she wanted was at least one night to hang out with her friends, but something always came up. Believe her, being the head person of Crane Industries had its perks, she had a house, she had Little Ethan and Jane, she had a nice car, fancy clothes, and all of that stuff. But like everything, it had it's downsides too, she was always working so there wasn't really any time to spend time with Jane and Little Ethan, her friends or her family. This life was lonely.

She rested her head in her hands until the door opened and she saw Jared come in.

"Hello, _Theresa_." He said sitting in the same chair as before.

"Hi. Let's finish the interview." Theresa said getting right to the point.

"Okay."

An Hour Later

The interview was finally over and Theresa was putting Jared's resume back in her file cabinet.

"Who are these people in this picture?" He asked curiously picking up the gold picture frame with a picture of a young boy about seven or eight years old, and a little girl who looked to be about a year old or so.

Theresa smiled. "They are my children."

Jared looked at her closely. "You have children?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's my son Little Ethan, and my daughter Jane."

"They look like you." He said smiling.

Theresa smiled at him and laughed. "Well, they are my children, so I'm happy they look like me."

"So, you're married to Alister Crane, huh?" Jared asked putting the picture back on the desk.

"You haven't heard?" Theresa asked confused.

"Heard what?"

"Alister is dead, he died in Rome."

"Really? Wow, I hadn't heard. Sorry."

Theresa looked at him and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm glad he's dead."

Jared looked at her confused. "But, isn't he your husband? Why are you happy that he's dead?"

"Because, he's the worst person in the world."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"To get my daughter back." Theresa said sighing.

"Get your daughter back? What happened?" He questioned.

"Her father, and his stupid vindictive wife took her away from me."

"Oh. Well, you have her now right?"

"Yeah, I've had her for two months. It's great to be a family, I just wish that their father were here." Theresa said grabbing her jacket off the coat rack next to the door.

"Oh. Where are you going?" He asked walking over to her.

"I have plans tonight. Congratulations Jared, you got the job, you start work at seven tomorrow morning, see you later." Theresa said walking out of her office.

"Yeah, see you." Jared replied quietly.

Theresa's House

Theresa's mother had taken Little Ethan and Jane for the night so Theresa and the girls could be alone for their 'girls night'.

Theresa was getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and answered it, on the other was Gwen, a scowl immediately formed on Theresa's face.

"What do you want?" Theresa asked through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to come by and get my daughter." Gwen said walking into the house.

"Excuse me, but Jane is MY daughter you bitch, remember, you don't have any kids, I do. And I have full custody of Jane, and there is nothing you can do about it. So, get out." Theresa said pushing Gwen out the door. "Get a life, and leave MY family alone." And with that Theresa slammed the door in Gwen's face.

Gwen scoffed and stomped back to her car. When she got into her car she immediately dialed Ethan's cell phone number.

Ethan picked up the phone and smiled. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Oh my god! I hate that bitch!" Gwen screamed into the phone driving out of Theresa's driveway.

"What now?" Ethan asked sighing.

"I went by to get Jane, and that bitch threw me out of her house!" Gwen said angrily.

"Did you ask nicely?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes, I said please and asked if I could see Theresa's daughter, I didn't call Jane my daughter or anything!"

"I'll call Theresa and talk to her. I'll be home later. I love you. Bye." He said hanging up the phone.

Theresa sighed as she walked into Jane's room. Jane was sleeping and Theresa smiled. "I love you. I'm so happy to have yo back here where you belong. You don't belong with Gwen, she's not your mommy, I am. I love you sweetie." Theresa said running her hand over the top of Jane's head.

"Mommy, when is Uncle Miguel coming to get me for the Red Sox game?" Little Ethan asked walking into the room.

"Soon. He called a few minutes ago and said he would be here in about twenty minutes." Theresa said leading him out of the room so Jane could sleep.

Twenty Minutes Later

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. "That must be your Uncle Miguel." Theresa said walking over to answer the door.

"Yay!" Little Ethan said happily, running from his room into the living room.

Theresa smiled and opened the door. She looked at the person on the other side with Miguel curiously. "Jared?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, what do you think? Honestly. Read and Review.**


End file.
